


Pressing Questions

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sam has a revelation.





	Pressing Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This series of drabbles may or may not be connected.

“Bucky, do you think Tony and Steve had a thing?” Sam asked.

Bucky looked blank.

“A thing, you know,” he held his hands up and wiggled them, “a thing.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “A thing? Hmmm.”

“Well?” Sam asked.

“That would explain a lot.”

“Like?”

“Did you notice they usually stopped talking and looked guilty whenever one of us walked in the room?” Bucky grinned.

“Then do you think he went back to Peggy? Or was it Tony?” Sam asked.

“You ask too many questions, Sam.”

“I’m gonna think he went back to Tony. They both deserved happiness after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
